


[podfic] truth

by Fiannly



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Depression, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly/pseuds/Fiannly
Summary: my way of trying to process what's happening with dan post 'trying to live my truth'





	[podfic] truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waveydnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931796) by [waveydnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp). 



**Text:** [truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931796)

 **Author:** [waveydnp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp)

 **Reader:** [fiannly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly)

 **Length:** 8:15

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Nfs8FgjgZpxN5Twhs0abhVk-_xaEOkeN) _(on google drive)_

**Author's Note:**

> hi, my name is [@[swissfuckingcheesegdi](http://swissfuckingcheesegdi.tumblr.com/)] on tumblr and i hope you live your truth, whatever it may be


End file.
